Did You Order A Boyfriend?
by erinstargleek
Summary: When Blaine ordered pizza to get away from his loved-up friends, he never expected to end up with a boyfriend. Rated M because I have no idea what will happen later on
1. Chapter 1

"Blaine!" shouted Nick "Order the pizzas. It's your turn tonight"

Blaine sighed. Usually, he'd have told Nick to get lost, but today was Valentine's day, and it was the only day of the year where the Dalton boy's could have their partners come on campus. Blaine looked around the room at all of the happy couples, being disgustingly cute. Other people that didn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend had stayed in their rooms, but oh no, Blaine just loved to torture himself by watching everyone's happiness. He walked into the hall and dialled the pizza place's number. He ordered the millions of different pizzas that everybody wanted and then instead of going back into the common room, he slumped down onto the floor. Blaine was jealous. Not because of the fact that everyone had girlfriends, in fact the thought made Blaine wrinkle his nose in disgust, but it was the fact that they had someone that cared about them. Blaine had never had a boyfriend. In all fairness, he wasn't suprised. He was short. Embarrassingly short for a 17-year-old, and he knew that most boys would find that unattractive for some reason. The main reason that he hadn't had a boyfriend though, was because he had never found anyone worth being his boyfriend. Going to school and boarding at an all-boys school meant that he obviously wasn't the only gay guy there; he'd been asked out before, but always turned them down. Nobody was right. Blaine's parents had told him not to throw himself around, which Blaine totally agreed with. All he wanted was a caring, funny, attractive boy to walk through the door and sweep him off his feet. Clearly that wasn't going to happen.

DING-DONG

Blaine got up and shuffled over to the main door, pulling his wallet out of his jeans pocket. He opened the door to see a boy about his age he presumed, with his head down, staring at a piece of paper.

"So, I've got 4 pepperoni, 2 Hawaiian and a triple cheese. Is that right?" the boy asked, now glancing up to look at Blaine. Blaine's eyes widened when he saw the person standing in front of him. He had light blue eyes, pale skin like porcelain and perfectly styled dark brown hair. He was beautiful. The mysterious boy saw the look on Blaine's face and looked down again, blushing. Blaine coughed awkwardly before answering.

"Um, yes, that's right" he said, taking the pizzas and placing them on the table behind him. He took some money out of his wallet and handed it over. He'd put a bit more money than needed into the boy's hand and he then started to hand some of it back, but Blaine stopped him. "Keep the change" he said, with a dazzling smile. The boy smiled back and turned around and walked back down the path. Blaine couldn't help but watch him walk to the pizza company's car. He seemed so graceful, but swayed his hips in a way that Blaine thought should be illegal. He shut the door, grabbed the pizzas and headed back to the common room.

"Jeez, Blaine. Hurry up. We're dying of starvation over here" Jeff shouted, laughing at Blaine as he walked in. Blaine put the pizzas on the table and started to walk out.

"Blaine. Where are you going? We were just about to put a film on" someone from across the room shouted, Blaine wasn't really listening, so he had no idea who it was.

"I'm feeling sick. I'm think I'm going to go to bed" Blaine mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Oh ok"

"Later dude"

"Hope you feel better tomorrow"

Blaine smiled as he walked out of the room. The guys did really care about him, but Blaine just wanted someone to care about him. His friends were there if he needed them, but he couldn't really talk to them about.. personal stuff. Well he could, but it would be incredibly awkward. Blaine opened the door to his room and flung himself onto the bed. For once, he was glad he had his own room. It meant he could lie there and let his emotions do whatever the hell they wanted to do, without anyone else there to disturb him. He felt really sad right now, and he knew exactly why.

He wanted to know that beautiful boy that had delivered the pizzas. He wanted to look into those blue eyes and kiss every part of his porcelain skin. _Every_ part. Blaine groaned in frustration. His stupid teenage mind was taking over him. He had no idea whether he actually wanted to know the delivery boy, or whether he just wanted a boy. Someone who could take him into their arms and love him. Blaine decided he had 2 options: 1) Sit there and mope around or 2) order more pizza in the hopes of seeing HIM again. He decided to go for option 2 because a) he would get to see the boy again and b) he was really hungry. He reached for his cell and ordered a pizza and some chicken wings; he really was hungry after skipping out on the pizza-fest downstairs. He silently made his way to the front door, tiptoeing past the room full of couples making out, and he stood outside. If the bell rang, someone was sure to come and answer it and bust Blaine. He saw the car pull up and his heart skipped a beat because of the nerves and excitement. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, his face dropped. Coming towards him was some sort of frankenteen. When he got to Blaine, Blaine gulped. Wow, this guy was tall.

"You order the food?" the giant said and Blaine nodded. He pulled out his wallet for the second time tonight and went to pay this guy.

"Here you go" Blaine said, swapping the money for the food. It smelled really good.

"No problem" the giant said and he turned around, ready to walk off. Blaine realised that this was a 'now or never moment'

"Um.. Excuse me?" Blaine called, the other boy turned around with a confused look on his face. "Do you know where they guy who delivered our pizzas earlier went?"

Frankenteen looked totally confused for a minute before his eyes shone with realisation "Oh! That was my step-brother. He was just filling in for me while I was at football practice. Why do you ask?"

"Well... it's just... can you give him this?" Blaine said, fumbling around for a piece of paper and a pen. He scrawled down his number, as well as who he was and gave it to the giant that was standing before him.

"O...k. I suppose so. See ya" the boy nodded, before walking down the path, tripping a couple of times. Blaine shook his head and laughed. It was such a contrast to what the beautiful boy before walked like.

Blaine made his way back up to his room and began to stuff his face with the food, hoping to eat away his sadness and embarrassment. Why had he just given his number to a total stranger to give to his step-brother? Because he was an idiot, that's why. He lay back in his bed and turned on the tv to watch whatever rubbish was on. He'd nearly fallen asleep when he phone started buzzing. Blaine shot up and grabbed his phone, still half asleep.

"He...llo?" Blaine said between a yawn.

"Um.. hi." Blaine suddenly wasn't tired anymore as he recognised the musical voice.

"Oh. Hi."

"So, is there any reason that you gave me your number, or do you do that for all the pizza delivery boys?"

"Only the pretty ones" Blaine laughed and he heard the other boy laugh. It was a beautiful sound.

"I bet. So, your name's Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes indeed. I am the one and only. And what's yours?"

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel"

"Well, 'Kurt. Kurt Hummel', I was wondering if maybe you might like to go to dinner... with me" Blaine cringed internally. He couldn't believe he was doing this. The bo-, Kurt, was sure to say no. Blaine just seemed like a creepy, gay stalker.

"Sure! Why not!" Blaine spluttered a bit when he heard Kurt say this. Was Kurt really agreeing to go on a date with him?

"Wow. Um. I'll meet you at Breadstix at 7pm tomorrow? If that's alright."

"Yes, that's fine. I'll see you there"

"Ok" Blaine squeaked "See you tomorrow"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Blaine practically did a victory dance around his room out of sheer happiness for a few minutes after the phone conversation. He had expected Kurt to turn him down straight away for displaying stalker-type behaviour, but he didn't, he'd said yes! He, Blaine Anderson, was going on his first date. He checked the time, 9:27pm, and decided to text his mom.

**To Mom 21:27**

_Mom... guess what..._

**To Blaine 21:27**

_What? Blaine, sweetie, are you ok?_

**To Mom 21:29**

_I'm more than ok. I'm going on a date tomorrow!_

**To Blaine 21:30**

_Awww Blainers! I'm so happy for you. Hope you have a good time_

**To Mom 21:30**

_haha thanks. I love you Mom -x_

**To Blaine 21:30**

_I love you too sweetie xxx_

And for the first time in a very long time, Blaine drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's the lucky guy, Blaine?" Nick teased, spotting Blaine walking out of the door all dressed up. Blaine had no idea what to wear, so he'd settled on a pair of (very) skinny navy blue jeans and a plain, white tshirt. Although it was simple, it was a change from Blaine's usual scruffy sweats and football tshirts.

"None of you business, Mr Nosey" Blaine laughed as he walked over to his car.

His stomach felt like it had been overrun by a colony of butterflies by the time he got to the door at Breadstix. He'd decided that it would be more polite to wait outside than go in and sit down. Blaine shuffled nervously on the spot as he kept checking his watch. He couldn't help the feeling in the pit of his stomach that was telling him that Kurt wouldn't turn up, but he tried to ignore it. Blaine almost collapsed with relief when he saw that gorgeous face walking towards him. He jaw dropped when he looked down from Kurt's face to what he was wearing. He was wearing leather pants. _Leather pants_. They left hardly anything to the imagination, which made it even harder for Blaine to look away. He also had on a black tshirt, which clung to his body. When he managed to pry his eyes away from Kurt's perfect body, he saw that Kurt was smiling at him, his head tilted to the side.

"Are you finished staring yet?" Kurt said, winking at Blaine, who turned crimson. Last night, Kurt had seemed so shy and conserved. Seeing this new, confident side of him was incredibly sexy, and Blaine seemed to lose any thought that was in his head. Kurt was still looking at him expectantly, but not in a arrogant way, in a jokey and friendly way. Blaine opened the door and held out his arm, signalling for Kurt to go in.

"After you, kind Sir" Blaine said, and Kurt laughed before walking in. Blaine walked to his side and they waited to be seated. When a waitress walked over to them, her face turned from a natural smile to an overly fake oh-my-god-I-have-to-serve-these-gays smile. Blaine and Kurt, who were laughing, saw the look on the waitress' face and looked at each other. They knew that look. They followed quietly and sat down, ordered their drinks and waited for Miss Homophobe to leave.

"Wow" They both said at the same time, laughing afterwards. They sighed and looked into each others eyes. They had no idea how long they stayed like that, hazel staring into blue, but they were brought back into reality when their waitress walked over and put the drinks on the table. She pulled out a pad and pen and looked at the two boys with her eyebrows raised, waiting for them to order so she could get the hell out of there. Blaine had an idea to make this stupid woman really squirm. He smirked at Kurt, who looked confused.

"Babe, you order first" Blaine purred, reaching over and stroking Kurt's face. The waitress's eyes narrowed with disgust, while Kurt's eyes widened and shone with realisation. Kurt winked at Blaine and put his hand over Blaine's and sighed dramatically.

"Only if you're sure, sweetheart" Kurt said "I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs, please" Kurt looked up at the woman, whose face was almost twisted with disgust and awkwardness, and she jotted it down.

"I'll have the same please." Blaine sighed and removed his hand from Kurt's face. Suddenly, his eyes sparkled as he came up with the perfect idea to both make this the most awkward moment possible for the waitress and the most romantic thing ever for Kurt. "Actually" Blaine called, as the waitress had started to walk off "Can you make that the sharing portion of spaghetti and meatballs" The waitress scoffed with repulsion and walked into the kitchen. 'Thank you, Lady and the Tramp' thought Blaine. He knew his secret obsession with Disney would pay off eventually.

"Well, that was fun" Kurt laughed, looking into Blaine's eyes again. Blaine really, _really _loved the colour of Kurt's eyes. They were beautiful and he couldn't help but look into them. He looked into them and he saw everything good in the world. It was like Kurt was an angel. Blaine laughed at his own thoughts.

"Something funny?" asked Kurt, and Blaine blushed. He hadn't realised he'd laughed out loud.

"Oh um, I was just thinking about something funny"

"Ok then. So are we going to sit here in silence for the entire night or are we going to talk?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. Damn. That was hot.

Blaine laughed nervously. "Sure, let's talk. What shall we talk about?"

"How about we ask each other questions? Take it in turns and see where it goes"

"Sounds good. You can go first, if you want?"

Kurt laughed and rubbed his hands together "This is going to be good. Right, so any siblings?"

"Nope. I'm an only child. Do you like Disney movies?" Blaine mentally hit himself. Why would that be the first thing he wanted to know about Kurt? Damn him for having Disney in his head.

Kurt snorted "That's a bit of a weird first question, Blaine. But honestly, yes" Kurt blushed "I love them. I think I have just about all of them on DVD" Blaine smiled at him, at least they had that in common. Kurt grinned. "My turn again"

For the next 10 minutes, they fired questions at each other, gradually getting more and more personal as they got to know each other better. People in the restaurant kept staring at them as they kept bursting into laughter. Blaine was enjoying himself tonight. He'd liked all the times he'd gone out with Nick, Jeff and the rest of the Warblers, but he always felt like the odd one out. Although he wasn't the only gay guy at Dalton, he was they only gay one out of his group of friends. So when they were all talking about which girls they thought was the hottest, Blaine sort of sat back and went into his own little world until they headed back to Dalton. So it was nice to talk to someone who was the same as him and got him. When the food eventually arrived, Kurt and Blaine shot huge, fake grins at the waitress again. They turned back to their food and began to eat. The food was so good that they didn't talk much, except to say how good the food was. When they eventually finished, Blaine saw that Kurt was looking at him with a smirk.

"What?" Blaine asked, having no idea what Kurt was about to do

Kurt didn't reply. Instead he licked his finger and reached over to Blaine's cheek to wipe off some sauce that was still there. He pulled his finger back and put in in his own mouth, licking off the tomato sauce. Kurt winked at Blaine, who was sat there in shock, his jaw hanging wide open. Had that just happened? Really? Seriously? Blaine's mind had just completely clouded with lust. He just wanted to take Kurt to his room. Now. But he couldn't. This was their first date and even thought it was Blaine's first date ever, he did know that it wouldn't exactly be the most romantic thing to do. He cleared his head and took a deep breath. He looked back into Kurt's eyes and gasped. His beautiful light blue eyes had darkened a tiny amount. Did Kurt want what Blaine wanted?

"Do y-you want d-dessert?" Blaine stuttered, his mind was still having problems formulating words.

"No. I'm full" Kurt replied, simply. Blaine nodded, and caught their waitress' attention and asked her for the bill. She was extremely quick. Blaine assumed that it was because she was just happy to get the gays out of her workplace. They payed and then walked outside. It was pitch black and the air was cool, but comfortable. Blaine looked towards Kurt, who was standing in the breeze with his eyes closed. Not for the first time, Blaine's jaw dropped. Even with just the moonlight illuminating his face, Kurt looked flawless. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. All of the inappropriate thoughts from earlier had rushed out of his head. All he saw now was this gorgeous boy in front of him, who he just wanted to hold in his arms.

"Do you need a ride home?" Blaine asked, walking towards Kurt, who opened his eyes and turned around to face him.

"My dad's coming to pick me up" Kurt pouted. He looked genuinely upset that he couldn't have a ride home with Blaine. Blaine was sad, but relieved at the same time. He would have no idea what to do when he'd dropped Kurt off at his house. Blaine took Kurt's hands in his own and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you, Kurt. Thank you for the most amazing night of my life" Blaine smiled, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. He wasn't just saying those words; he meant them with all of his heart. Blaine leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's lips. He felt Kurt smile as he returned the kiss and pulled away. Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug and lowered his head to rest it on Blaine's shoulder. They stood there for a few minutes, not saying anything, just wrapped up in each other. Kurt sighed and pulled back to look into Blaine's eyes.

"It really was amazing. I don't want it to end" Blaine could hear the sadness in Kurt's voice as he said this, and it broke his heart.

"Neither do I, but it will happen again" Blaine beamed at Kurt, whose eyes began to sparkle again under the moonlight.

"Really?"

"Of course it will, silly. I wasn't joking when I said it was the most amazing night of my life" Blaine leant up to press his forehead against Kurt's. Their noses were grazing against each other, and Blaine could have stayed like it for the rest of his life. Suddenly, there was a beep of a horn and Kurt jumped. When he saw who it was, he waved towards the darkness. Blaine presumed that this would be Kurt's dad. Kurt turned back to Blaine and kissed him on the cheek lovingly.

"Goodnight" Kurt smiled, giving Blaine another hug.

"Goodnight. I'll speak to you later" Blaine said into Kurt's hair. Kurt pulled away and gave the biggest and most beautiful smile Blaine had ever seen. It took his breath away. He watched Kurt as he walked to the passenger side and got in, not before waving to Blaine, who waved back. When the car pulled away, Blaine just about fell to his knees. He wanted to just cry forever; he was so happy. He practically skipped to his car and got in, turning on the radio and singing at the top of his lungs.

Blaine felt like he was floating on air as he made his way back to his room at Dalton. He was met with a few confused looks as he danced his way to his room, humming to himself. He jumped back onto his bed and pulled his phone out of his pocket so he could text Kurt. He rolled his eyes when he saw that he had 3 missed calls and 4 texts from his mom. He deleted them all and rang her back. Blaine thought he was hyper, but he was calm compared to his mom.

"Blaine? Blaine? Blaine, how was it? Did you have a good time? Is he with you now?" His mom squealed and he heard his dad chuckle in the background and shout something like 'God, give him time to breathe sweetheart'

"Mom, calm down. Please"

"Tell me everything!"

"Ok, ok. Well, we got to the restaurant and th-"

"Did he look nice?" His mom cut in.

Blaine laughed "Yes he did. He looked beautiful." He winced at the scream that was in his ear. God, his mom was more like a teenage girl than a mother. The way she reacted made Blaine roll his eyes constantly, but in a good way. He heard a crackle from the line the other end and then it was his dad talking.

"Geez, Blaine. Why do you have to make your mother so excited?" He laughed. Blaine hadn't spoken to his dad in ages, so it was nice. He got on really well with his dad, but he worked a lot, so Blaine never got to speak to him much.

"I'm sorry. I swear she's more excited about me going on a date than I am"

"I think you're right. So did you have a good time tonight, son?"

"Yeah, thanks. I really did. Kurt's amazing."

"You'll have to bring him over. I'm pretty sure that if you don't, your mother will find out where he lives and the next thing you know, he'll be moved in here with us." Blaine laughed. It was totally something his mom would do.

"Ok, I'll leave you to try and calm down now. I hope you come see us soon. I'm taking a few weeks off next month, so plenty of time to meet this 'Kurt'"

"Ok dad. Tell mom I say bye. Love you both. Bye"

"We love you too, son. Goodnight" When the phone clicked, Blaine couldn't help but laugh to himself. If anyone could hear him, they would definitely think he was mad. He heard his message tone, so stopped his laughed to reach and grab his phone. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Kurt's name appear.

**To Blaine 21:57**

_Thankyou for tonight. I really want to do it again :-) -K_

Blaine's heart started to flutter. Kurt wasn't just being polite earlier, saying that it was amazing night. He knew because Kurt could have easily just not texted Blaine and just ignored him.

**To Kurt 21:59**

_No, thankyou. I was the creepy stalker. You didn't have to agree. But I'm glad you did. -B_

**To Blaine 21:59**

_I'm glad I did too. So, when can we do it again? -K_

Blaine smirked to himself. He had a plan. A brilliant plan.

**To Kurt 22:01**

_No need to worry about that. I have something planned... -B_

The reply came almost immediately

**To Blaine 22:01**

_Blaine...? Tell me? Please?_

**To Kurt 22:02**

_You'll just have to wait and see. You'll like it. I promise. Goodnight Kurt -B x_

**To Blaine 22:03**

_I hate suprises :-( Goodnight -K xx_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey :) This is my first author's note, so I just wanted to say thankyou so so so much for the positive reviews. This is my first fic so it's really great to get positive comments! I love you all! Also, I'm really sorry. I've re-read the other chapters and there's spelling and grammar errors. I'll get round to editting them sooner or later. **

**I'm so glad everyone likes that Blaine's parents are nice. I've read so many fics where Blaine is not accepted by them so I decided to give him a break. I have no idea where the story will end up, so let's just see how it goes...**

"Blaine? Are you crazy?" asked David "The Warblers haven't performed in an informal setting since 1927. And you expect us to not only do just that, but to go to our _rivals' _schooland sing to one of their singers?"

"I know, I know. But can't we make an exception, this once, please?" Blaine begged. He was stood in front of the whole of the Warblers, receiving many glares from some of the other guys, except for Nick and Jeff, who were grinning at each other. They knew Blaine the best out of everyone. They knew that Blaine was stubborn, and wouldn't back down until he got want he wanted. Even though they didn't know exactly what was going on, they could guess: Blaine had met someone and wanted the Warblers to serenade this someone. Nick decided to stand up and try to get some of the others on Blaine's side.

"Guys." Nick shouted, and everyone else who was yelling stopped and looked at him. "I know that you think what Blaine's proposing is stupid, but when has anything Blaine suggested ended up in disaster?" Blaine looked directly at Nick and mouthed 'thank you' at him. Some of the other Warblers coughed and looked down awkwardly, because Nick was right. Most things Blaine had suggested for them to do had helped them become a better team and win competitions. David got everyone's attention by whistling. Loudly.

"Alright alright. Nick's right." Some of the other Warblers started to protest, but David shot them a look that said you-will-wait-until-I'm-finished. "If anything, this may give us a boost at reigonals. If we show McKinley what we can do, it might shake them up a bit". Everyone was suddenly excited and the room was full of chatter. Blaine smiled to himself. This was going to get him Kurt for sure, if the other night hadn't.

For the next week, the Warblers rehearsed Blaine's chosen number over and over again; Blaine wanted it to be perfect.

When Friday came, Blaine was officially nervous. If it wasn't for the fact Dalton got Friday afternoon's off, he wouldn't even be doing this. Everything was spinning around in his head. What if he didn't like the performance What if he didn't like the song? What if he didn't like Blaine? He was in his own little world of worry before Jeff came over to him and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yo, Blaine. You ready to go?"

"Um.. yes."

"Don't be nervous. If this guy doesn't like this, he's not worth it." Jeff put his arm around Blaine's shoulders and guided him towards the bus, where everyone was already sat down and practicing their harmonizing.

"Thanks Jeff. You're the best, man"

"I know, Blaine. No need to tell me something I already know" Blaine lightly punched his arm. Jeff really was the best though. He couldn't ask for a better friend.

Blaine felt sick as the bus arrived at McKinley. Everyone else was pumped and were warming up their vocals as they bounded off the bus and into the school parking lot. It was empty, which Blaine expected; Mckinley didn't finish until 3:45 and there was still a few minutes before the bell. The Warblers got into position and Blaine closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He couldn't mess this up. He kept his eyes closed until he heard the bell. He opened them and started scanning all the students that were making there way out of the school. Quite a few people were walking past them and giving them dodgy looks, but Blaine ignored them. His heart almost leapt out of his mouth when he saw Kurt. He looked stunning, as usual. He was with a few girls and was talking away until one of the girls, who was wearing a sweater with a reindeer on it, nudged Kurt and then glared at the Warblers. Kurt's head shot up and his gazed wondered around until it met Blaine's. Kurt near enough took down half of the school as he ran over to Blaine.

"Blaine, what are you do-" Kurt said breathlessly.

Blaine turned around and nodded to the rest of the Warblers, who began vocalising. He took a deep breath before starting to sing.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Blaine walked over to Kurt and held his hands tightly, tears forming in his eyes. He stared into the beautiful, blue eyes of the boy in front of him as he sang the rest of the song.

_Oh, please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_and please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Blaine closed his eyes as he sang the last line, and when he opened them, he saw that Kurt was crying. He pulled him into a tight hug and stroked his hair. The small group of people that had gathered around them clapped and cheered and began high-fiving the Warblers as they walked away. Blaine felt something trickle down his face, and only then did he realise that he was crying too. Kurt pulled but and brushed the tear away with his thumb, before pullung out a handkerchief and wiping his own eyes.

"T-Thankyou, Blaine." Kurt sniffed. "That was the most amazing and romantic thing that anyone's ever done for me."

"It was my pleasure, Kurt. Anytime" Blaine laughed, taking hold of Kurt's hands. They stared into each others eyes until Jeff and Nick ran up to him and hugged him, lifting him up. Blaine struggled a bit. "Guys. Put me down, now." When they did, Blaine dragged them over to Kurt. "Kurt, these are Jeff and Nick, my best friends. Guys, this is Kurt"

"Hey, nice to meet you" Kurt smiled, reaching out to shake their hands, but instead Jeff and Nick hugged him.

"Nice to meet you too Kurt" said Jeff, beaming at him.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. So you're the reason that Blaine here keeps dancing and humming to himself around Dalton" Nick teased. Blaine turned bright red and punched him with a bit more force than necessary. Luckily Kurt just laughed along, giving Blaine an adorable look.

"So Blaine. The bus is leaving in like... now. We gotta get going" Nick announced, starting to pull on Blaine's blazer. Blaine looked at Kurt with huge puppy eyes; he didn't want to leave.

"Actually.." Kurt called. "Is it alright if I steal Blaine for the night?" Kurt saw Blaine's eyes automatically brighten when Kurt said that. Nick and Jeff let go of Blaine and looked at Kurt.

"Hmmmm. What do you think, Jeff?" Nick fake mused, tapping his finger on his lips.

"I don't know..." Jeff paused for an annoying amount of time before grinning. "Of course you can. See you later Blaine" and they walked off to the bus, not before Blaine heard Nick say something like 'that's if he can walk'. Blaine glared at him and hoped that Kurt didn't hear him, because he wasn't ready for _that _yet. He was happy with the way him and Kurt were now. He didn't want to rush into anything, especially after what happened..


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Hey :) Thanks for the reviews, I know I haven't replied to them all yet and I will get round to it soon, I promise! But seriously, I wasn't even expecting any good feedback so.. yeah, thankyou SO MUCH. I don't have anything else to say so, happy reading :) (Oh ps, just putting it out there that Darren Criss and Kermit's performance of Rainbow Connection was beautiful.)**

"God, Blaine. Chill out. You're going to meet my family, you're not about to be put on trial for murder" Kurt laughed, watching Blaine bounce up and down in the passenger seat with nerves.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never had to meet a fri- boyfrie-" Blaine stuttered. What were him and Kurt?

"Blaine. You just made your entire choir travel half an hour to my school to sing a love song to me. I think we're at the stage where you can call us boyfriends" Kurt turned and smiled reassuringly at Blaine. Blaine was shocked at how sure and blasé Kurt sounded calling them boyfriends.

"Ok" Blaine gulped "I've never had to meet a boyfriend's parents before."

"Why?"

"Well, it usually involves having to have had a boyfriend."

Silence.

"You've n-never had a boyfriend before?"

"Nope" Blaine said, he could sense that the conversation had just turned incredibly awkward. Why did he have to open his mouth?

"Wh- How-?"

Blaine snorted. "How? Look at me. I'm not exactly the sexiest man on the planet, am I?"

"You may not think that, but trust me. I like what I see" Kurt winked and Blaine's heart was jumping around erratically in his chest. They turned into a street where Blaine had never been before. The houses were nice and homely looking, not like his street where it was a case of 'Who can show off the most?'. He liked it. As Kurt parked up, Blaine's nerves started taking over him again. God, he could sing in front of hundreds of people at competitions without batting an eyelid, but ask him to meet a boyfriend's family and he about collapses. Kurt saw how nervous Blaine was and smiled. Not in a patronising way, a kind and caring way. Kurt walked around to Blaine's door and opened it. When Blaine stood up, he realised that his legs were beginning to resemble jelly so he grabbed onto the car for support.

"Blaine. Look at me" Kurt said, and Blaine did as he was told. "Now hold my hands. My dad, Carole and Finn are going to _love_ you. Relax. Close your eyes and take a deep breath"

Blaine did so, and he had to admit, it did calm him down. When he exhaled, he suddenly felt pressure on his lips. Soft pressure. And it was gone after a few seconds and then Blaine opened his eyes.

"Better?" Kurt asked.

"Much better" Blaine smiled, wrapping one arm around Kurt's waist as Kurt led him to the front door of the house. They'd barely reached the door when it flew open, revealing the entire Hummel-Hudson family. Blaine decided that he should take his hand from around Kurt's waist; he didn't want to seem like an over touchy-feely, possessive boyfriend. Instead, he moved the hand and intertwined his fingers wit Kurt's.

"Dad, Carole, Finn. This is Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend" Kurt announced, leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder as if to emphasise the point. A large man stuck out his hand to Blaine and Blaine reached out and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine"

"You too, Sir"

"Call me Burt. None of this 'sir' crap. As you can see, I'm no 'sir'"Blaine held up a hand to stop Blaine. Blaine laughed, but not to much as to offend him. The next thing he knew he was being swept into a firm, loving hug by Carole, who kissed both of his cheeks.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you Blaine. I've heard so much about you" Carole smiled, winking at Kurt who was turning bright red by the second. Last of the introductions was an incredibly awkward and short hug from Finn. The major height difference between them made for an uncomfortable greeting, but Blaine appreciated is all the same.

"Nice to see you _again, _Blaine." Finn chuckled, looking towards Burt and Carole, who had no idea what he was talking about. Blaine turned and hid his head in Kurt's shoulder; he knew this was going to brought up eventually. 'Better now than later though' thought Blaine. "Oh, didn't Kurt tell you? If it wasn't for me agreeing to give Kurt, Blaine's number, none of this would be happening right now" Finn smiled, proud of himself. Carole and Burt shook their heads, still not totally knowing what Finn was talking about, but laughing anyway. The turned around and started to walk into the house. Blaine looked up at Kurt, who was beginning to push him into the house.

"Go on, Blaine" Kurt giggled "You can see they approve of you, there's no need to be worried. Blaine nodded and squeezed Kurt's hand to let him know he was ready. They walked in and made their way to the kitchen, where the rest of Kurt's family were already sitting down at the table. Blaine pulled out one of the chairs for Kurt to sit, which got a quiet 'aw' from Carole, who had got up to bring the food to the table.

"I hope you like casserole, Blaine" Carole said, placing a large helping onto everyone's plate (and adding even more onto Finn's plate). The food smelled really good. Blaine hadn't had casserole before. With his parents being away a lot and not being the best of cooks, Blaine often lived off take-out food. He didn't want to lie and say that he had it before, so he decided to be honest.

"Honestly, Carole, I've never tried it. But if it tastes anywhere near as good as it smells, then I think I'm going to be addicted" Blaine shot a charming smile at Carole, who grinned back at him, impressed. He heard Kurt giggle next to him, obviously laughing at Blaine's cute charm.

The meal went by swimmingly. They spoke about their days and asked Blaine about his family and life. Blaine and Kurt both learnt a lot about each other during that short amount of time. Blaine learnt that Kurt had an obsession with Lady Gaga, musical theatre and fashion design. Kurt learnt that Blaine played a _lot _instruments including piano and guitar, loved football (Finn was also impressed) and loved reading. After dinner, everyone started to go and relax in the living room, but Burt waited behind.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Burt?"

"Can I talk with you in here for a minute, please?"

"Um.. sure." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and walked back into the kitchen where Burt was sat with a serious look on his face. Blaine turned around to see Kurt looking paler than ever. At least Blaine wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"Kurt, can you shut the door please, bud?" Burt called to Kurt, who nodded and did so. Blaine was pretty sure that Kurt's ear was up against the door, but he tried to ignore it. Burt exhaled loudly before looking up at Blaine.

"Here we go" Burt murmured to himself "Blaine, from what I've seen tonight, you and Kurt are getting very serious" Blaine gulped. He had an idea where this was going, and he didn't like it. "And I know that as teenagers, your... hormones can be a bit... wild" Oh God. This was happening. "But I want you let you know that if you do decide to take the next step with my son, make sure you do so out of.. um, love.. and not because of... well, you know what I mean. And, use protection. And um.. feel free to talk to me about any worries you have, ok?" Blaine finally looked up, feeling the immense heat that was radiating from his face.

"Yes, s- B-Burt."

"Good" Burt smiled at Blaine, and Blaine assumed that it was over... It wasn't. "Now to the serious part. Kurt and me are very, _very _close_. _He talks to me about everything, and from what he tells me, he is pretty much head-over-heels for you. I suggest that you don't do anything to hurt him, ever. I like you Blaine, but break my Kurt's heart and I won't hesitate in hunting you down. Are we clear?" Blaine looked into Burt's eyes and saw no hint at all that he was joking at any point of that. Blaine nodded shakily, and felt the blood that had rushed to his face, drain instantly from fear.

"I-I um.. I have no intention of hurting Kurt. Honestly. I-I- I love your son." Blaine stammered. Burt's eyes widened at Blaine's confession and he coughed to break the silence.

"Well... um. I- You're free to go now, I guess" Burt said, signalling to the door. Burt did nothing to suggest that he was getting up himself anytime soon. He was probably going to need a few minutes.

"T-Thankyou, Burt" Blaine stumbled towards the door and opened it, hearing someone step back. Kurt? Had Kurt heard what he'd said?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Sorry that I didn't upload this sooner D: Real life got in the way and then I swear I was going to do it but then the Darren Criss Sex Riot got in the way and I had to save every picture. Oops. Also I wated "8". Most inspiring thing ever. In the universe.**

**I've only got another 2 chapters written so far and they're not that great. I've had a severe case of writer's block, so I think I need to write out a plan of what's gonna happen.**

**Once again thankyou for the positive reviews, it REALLY means a lot to me that people actually have taken time to read this. thankyouthankyouthankou**

Blaine had barely stepped out of the kitchen when he was being dragged up the stairs and into a room. He didn't have a chance to register which room he was in as Kurt's lips were against his with urgency and need.

"K-Kurt. What? Why?" Blaine managed to get out when he could breathe between kisses. Kurt's mouth moved from Blaine's down to his neck. He kissed the sensitive skin there a few times before pulling back and staring into Blaine's eyes. Kurt only needed four words to explain himself.

"I love you too"

That was all Blaine needed to hear. He smashed his mouth back against Kurt's, licking along his lower lip to gain access to Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as his tongue made its way into the other boy's. They ended up on the bed, Kurt straddling Blaine's hips, their lips never not touching.

It was a few minutes before Blaine realised what was happening and what was most likely going to happen. He rolled Kurt off him and jumped out of the bed, moving towards the wall furthest away from Kurt. Blaine stood there, shaking, not saying a word. When Kurt had had a couple of seconds to establish what had just gone on, he slowly got up and walked over to the near-convulsing figure across the room.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt whispered breathlessly, the fear showing in his voice. Kurt reached a hand out to Blaine, who flinched away.

"I c-can't, Kurt. I-I-I-" Blaine fell onto the floor, wrapping his arms around his head and legs. He started to cry, hicupping after every one or two sobs. Kurt noiselessly slid down next to Blaine, pulling him into his chest to let him cry it out, whatever it was. Carole must've heard the thud of Blaine falling as she came up to see what it was. She caught Kurt's eye as she walked into the room, and she knew that this was no time to disturb them, glancing at the broken boy on the floor next to her step-son. Eventually, the sobs slowed down. Slowed down until they became quiet snores. Kurt gently carried Blaine over to his bed and lay him down, covering him with a blanket. Blaine let out a soft whimper, before cuddling up in the blanket. Kurt tip-toed out and took a deep breath whilst he walked down into the living room, where he was sure that his family were going to be staring at him. He was right. They were looking at him concerned. Well, Finn also looked confused, but that was normal. Kurt sank down into the sofa next to Carole, who pulled him in for a hug.

"Kurt." Burt said, and Kurt looked at him. He knew that his dad wanted to know what had happened. But where could he start? He couldn't exactly say that he had nearly had sex with Blaine. He opened his mouth, waiting for some words to come out and explaine the situation.

"Well, I-I.. He-.. We, um, kissed. And then got a bit more um..." Kurt searched for the right word "heated?" Burt's eyes widened and then narrowed, and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Did he try to take advantage of you, bud?"

"N-No" Kurt stuttered. 'Quite the opposite' he thought. "He suddenly pulled away and then broke down. I have no idea what happened. Honestly. I want to know, but he wasn't in any state, so I let him cry until he fell asleep. He's on my bed now, snoring away" Kurt smiled, remembering how peaceful Blaine looked, even with the furrowed brow, in his sleep.

"Ok. Well, someone better contact his parents, to let them know where he is. It's getting late and we don't want them going crazy with worry" Carole said softly. Kurt looked up at her; he hadn't even thought of that. He had no idea what Blaine's relationship was like with his parents. Were they ok with him? Did they know Blaine was gay? Did they know about Kurt? Millions of questions flew around in Kurt's mind, but he knew that it was better for him to do it, rather than his dad or Carole.

"I'll do it. His phone's probably in his coat." Kurt announced, getting up and walking to where Blaine's coat was by the door. Burt nodded, Carole smiled and Finn turned to the tv and put on a football game.

He searched through Blaine's pockets, inhaling the amazing scent that was on his jacket. It was so _Blaine_, and Kurt would recognise it anywhere. He found the cell and walked into the kitchen, where he hoped nobody could hear. He didn't want to make this anymore awkward. Kurt scrolled through the contacts until he found what he was looking for: _**Home**_. He sighed before pressing the call button. 'Here goes nothing' thought Kurt. The phone was picked up after a few rings and there was a happy, female voice on the other end.

"Hello?" said the woman

"Um, hi. Is this Blaine's mom?" This was the moment of truth. This woman was either going to still be cheery at the mention of her son, or hang up.

"Yes, it is. Who's speaking?"

"I'm Kurt. Blaine's boyf-" Kurt mentally cursed himself. "I mean, Blaine's friend"

"That sounded a bit like boyfriend" Mrs Anderson giggled. 'Oh thank God' thought Kurt. "Blaine's spoke about you a lot. He really should bring you over one day soon. Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk about? If it's Blaine you're looking for, then I'm afraid that he boards at Dalton, even at the weekends."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot he boards there. But no. Well it's just, Blaine's asleep in my bed" He heard Blaine's mom laugh again. "It's not what you think. He sort of, um, had a breakdown and wouldn't stop crying" Kurt finished that sentence quickly and heard a gasp on the other end.

"Oh, God. You weren't by any chance... kissing or getting 'intimate' were you?" Kurt froze, whilst mentally cringing at Mrs Anderson using the word 'intimate'.

"Well, yeah. Well, the kissing part anyway" Kurt said stiffly. Mrs Anderson sighed. What did she know about this?

"Well, I'm not going to tell you _why_ what happened, happened. That's something for Blaine to tell you. But of course he can stay. Thankyou for letting me know. It was nice to talk to you, I hope we'll be meeting you soon. Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Mrs Anderson"

"Bye, sweetie" And the line clicked.

Kurt collapsed into one of the chairs. On the plus side, Blaine's parents (well, his mom at least) knew about him and Blaine. Negatives? Something had happened to Blaine, and his family knew about it. Kurt needed to know. Partly from curiosity, but primarily because if it was going to happen everytime _that _went on and Kurt had no idea why, then it was seriously going to ruin them.

Kurt walked back up to his room after putting the phone back where in Blaine's coat, saying goodnight to his family, who were obviously still curious about what the phone conversation went like, but as they saw that Kurt wasn't having a panic attack, they decided to leave it.

Kurt creaked open his door, to see that Blaine was still asleep. He grabbed some pyjamas and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. While he was moisturising, he had time to think over everything. He was glad he did, because it meant that when he stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to his bed, he had a clearer mind. He lay down next to Blaine as gently as possible so he didn't disturb him, but Blaine shuffled and rolled over, ending up with his head against Kurt's chest. Kurt didn't mind. He snuggled down and made himself comfortable, before falling asleep against the person he loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I am so sorry about this chapter. It's rubbish. And short. And hardly says anything. I'll upload the next one straight away to make up for it. Once again, sorry for the crappy chapter or CRAPter as I'm calling it.**

Blaine woke up when it was still dark. He rolled over to check the time on his clock. But it wasn't where it should be. 'That's strange' thought Blaine and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around the room that he was in; he didn't recognise it at all. His eyes wandered around the room until they saw the sleeping figure next to him. Blaine stiffened. It was all coming back to him. The dinner. The talk. The kissing. Kurt. Blaine shuffled out of the bed and crept down to the front door. He grabbed his coat from where it was hanging. He rumaged around in his pocket until he found his phone. He checked the time. It was only 11:48pm. There was a flashing behind him and Blaine noticed the living room door was open. 'Burt must still be in there watching tv' thought Blaine. So, he silently opened the front door, which luckily didn't squeak or creak, and made his way out into the street. Blaine knew that he couldn't go back to Dalton. The doors got locked at 10:30pm and there was no way of sneaking back in if you're on your own. He sighed as he tried to think what to do. Suddenly, he had an idea. His dad usually worked until the early hours of the morning and he always had his phone with him. 'Perfect' thought Blaine, as he dialled his dad's number and pressed the phone to his ear. It was answered almost immediately.

"Blaine? What are you ringing me for? I thought you were staying at Kurt's for the night."

"What? How did you know that?"

"Kurt rang here earlier to tell us you were crying and then fell asleep. Blaine, I really think that you should go to some counselling sessions. I know you don't want to, but it might help. I don't think you can deal with this alon-"

"Dad, can we not talk about this now, please?" Blaine shouted, before realising that it was nearly midnight and everyone was probably asleep. "I'm sorry, I mean, can you come and pick me up?"

"Of course I can, son. What's the address?"

Blaine had to run up the street to find the sign to tell him the road name. He really wasn't prepared. He sat on the curb until he saw the familiar form of his dad's car coming towards him. He jogged over and got in. His dad kep glancing at him as he drove. He could see that Blaine was shaken, so didn't want to upset him even more.

"Blaine, I'm sorry for what I said earlier about the counselling. I shouldn't have said anything"

Blaine looked up at his father. "It's alright, dad. I know you're worried, but I just don't want to go through all of that." Blaine's dad nodded and the rest of the journey was in silence. When they got back to their house, Blaine thanked his dad and then went up to his room. He hadn't been in it in ages, never mind sleeping in it. He changed into some pyjamas and lay down in his own bed, holding his phone. It started flashing. It was a message. From Kurt. Blaine groaned before opening it. This was _not_ going to be good.

**To Blaine 00:32**

_?_

'He's not happy' thought Blaine. Usually, Kurt would at least put a 'K' at the end. Blaine started tapping away at his phone

**To Kurt 00:33**

_You have no idea how sorry I am. I'm sorry for crying. I'm sorry for being stupid and leaving. I just freaked out when I woke up in your bed. I will explain everything to you, I promise. I'm so so so sorry. I love you. I hope you don't hate me :( -B x_

Tears started to fall from Blaine's eyes. Again. He couldn't lose Kurt. He couldn't lose the only boy he has ever loved. A few minutes passed before he got a reply, and Blaine took several deep breaths before reading it.

**To Blaine 00:39**

_Hate you? How the hell could I hate you. I was just wondering where you went. Seeing as I went to sleep and you were there, and I wake up and you're gone, it was slightly unnerving. And don't apologise, especially for the the crying. Obviously something had happened, and would I like to know? Yes. But you tell me when you're ready.I love you too. So much. -K xx_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Here's chapter 7 :) there's angst so I'm sorry. I know I'm not a great writer, but I hope I'm not a total fail. If I am, let me know ;)**

The next few weeks went by and Kurt and Blaine had been on a handful of dates, each ending in the same way. One would drop the other off and they would kiss each other at the door and that would be it. Even though they were madly in love, Kurt still had the voice in the back of his head, telling him that he needed to find out what Blaine was hiding. And that voice was telling him that the relationship was dead if Blaine couldn't even open up.

Kurt sighed when he walked up to his bedroom after another date. He wanted to take the relationship further. Not so much as to have sex, they'd only been dating just over a month, but just further than the point they were at now. Everytime he had opened his mouth to ask Blaine about it, he froze. How do you even ask that? Kurt knew that he had to do it eventually, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. After seeing how Blaine literally broke down when they hadn't even talked about it, it was turning him against the idea. At the end of the day, he loved Blaine, and to see him that upset killed Kurt.

Burt and Carole had noticed that Kurt wasn't as happy coming home after his dates than he should be, seeing as him and Blaine were in love, and they finally decided to call him out. Carole tapped on the door, Burt following closely behind.

"Come in" Kurt called, and his dad and Carole shuffled into the room, Carole sitting on the edge of his bed, while Burt stood awkwardly.

"Kurt, we need to talk" Carole said, putting a hand on Kurt's leg.

"Why? Is everything alright?" Kurt asked, sitting up and crossing his legs, facing them.

"That's exactly what we were going to ask you, Kurt. Ever since you first brought Blaine here, you haven't seemed yourself. You've been moody, unsociable. Is anything going on?" Carole enquired. Kurt sighed, he should have guessed that this would happen eventually. He didn't know what he could say to them. He couldn't tell him that Blaine wouldn't do anything more than kiss, because that would _not _go down well. Could he say that Blaine was hiding something? 'No, I can't', thought Kurt. If he told his dad and Carole that he was hiding something, they'd think it was up to them to get the secret out of Blaine. Burt took a step towards Kurt, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Is he trying to pressure you? Because I had that talk with him and if he thinks that he can ignore that, then I will personally kick his ass" Burt whispered, with no hint of joking in his expression. Kurt gulped and tried to hold back a laugh. His dad thought _Blaine_ was pressuring _him. _He decided that if he sat in silence for too long, his dad would assume that it was the case and would go and find Blaine to 'kick his ass'.

"No dad. Nothing's wrong. Blaine's not pressuring me. I don't know what it is. I think it's just I love him so much that I miss him whenever he's not with me" Kurt lied. Of course, it was true. He did miss Blaine, but that wasn't the reason he was being so distant. Luckily, Kurt's acting abilities were good enough that Burt and Carole smiled at him and nodded before walking out.

When Kurt was alone, he tried to fall asleep, but sleep wouldn't find him. Before Carole had brought it up, he hadn't even realised that he was acting differently. He was so concerned about Blaine that he'd been ignoring his family. Kurt couldn't even remember the last time he'd spoken to Finn properly. He tossed and turned before giving up and reaching for his phone. If he didn't find out soon what Blaine was hiding, then something bad was going to happen. He shakily tapped out a message.

**To Blaine 23:47**

_Blaine, I know you don't want to tell me about what happened, but I hope that you can trust me enough to tell me soon. -K x_

**To Kurt 23:50**

_I want to tell you, I really do. It's just really hard for me to talk about. -B x_

**To Blaine 23:51**

_I understand that. But how can our relationship grow if you don't tell me? -K x_

Kurt instantly regretted sending that text. It didn't sound as compassionate as it did in his head. He'd nearly sent an apology text when Blaine replied. Kurt's breath hitched in his throat.

**To Kurt 23:52**

_Don't try to turn this on me. I was happy with how we are, but if you're only in this for getting down and dirty, then there's no point. I need someone who cares about me, not someone that just wants to get in my pants. If all you care about is sex, we're done._

Kurt felt the tears fall down his face. Was Blaine breaking up with him?

**To Blaine 23:55**

_No I didn't mean it like that, I swear. I don't care about sex. I care about _you. _I just want to know everything so that I can understand and help you. I love you so much, Blaine. -K xxx_

Blaine didn't reply. Kurt waited. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. An hour. He buried his head into his pillow so that nobody could hear him cry. He hadn't cried this much in a long time. Kurt tried to control himself and stop sobbing, but he couldn't. Everytime he's nearly stopped, he thought of Blaine again and started off again. He was sure that he was loud enough that at least Finn, who was in the next room, could hear him, but nobody came in. Even when the sun rose and Kurt was still lying down, eyes red raw, nobody disturbed him. At about 7:30, sleep finally took Kurt over. Usually, Kurt was a calm sleeper, and never had nightmares, but this time, he was twitching and murmuring in his sleep. Kurt nearly screamed and sat bolt upright, cold sweat forming on his forehead. His nightmare had of course been about Blaine. He'd dreamt of being tied up and being forced to watch Blaine being tortured. It seemed so real that it had scared Kurt to death. He fell back down onto the bed, closed his eyes and rolled over to face the side of the room that didn't have sunlight streaming in through a window. He blinked his eyes open a few times as they were still blurry from sleep, and he came face-to-face with someone who shouldn't be there.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Here we go :) I can't believe I got to 25 reviews! I know it doesn't seem much, but thankyouthankyouthankyou! It really means a lot to me. So, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. We get to hear Blaine's big secret.. OOO. Drop me a review, and feel free to give me any suggestions of things you would like to happen. **

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered. Blaine didn't answer, but Kurt took that Blaine stroking Kurt's hair as a 'yes'.

"Wh- How- What are you doing here?" Kurt looked at Blaine properly now. He could see the darkness under his eyes and the redness around them. Kurt felt so guilty, because he was the cause of this. This upset, beautiful boy in front of him was all because of him. Blaine sighed, his throat crackling.

"Your dad let me in." Blaine croaked "I couldn't sleep last night. I feel so bad for-"

"No." Kurt said firmly, but shakily at the same time "You shouldn't feel bad for anything. It's me who was being a selfish idiot. I shouldn't have said what I said. I should have respected you. If you're not ready to tell me, then it's none of my business. I'm so sorry. I just love you so much" Kurt thought that he had been cried out, but this obviously wasn't the case as tears started falling once again. Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap and rubbed reassuring circles in his back.

"Hey, shh, Kurt. Don't worry. I'm ready to tell you. You deserve to know. What you said last night was right, if I don't tell you then we're going to end up breaking up and I can't lose you" Blaine said, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to admit to Kurt.

"No. I don't want you to tell me because you think you should. You should tell because you want to. Don't do thi-" Kurt was cut off as Blaine pressed a finger to Kurt's lips. Blaine took a few deep breaths before beginning his story.

"It was... 2 years ago. I was going to my house one Friday night after school and my car broke down in the middle of the highway." Blaine stopped for a minute, to compose himself. Kurt nodded, but had no idea where this was going. How did breaking down have anything to do with how he reacted the other week. "And I was just sat there. I'd called my mom and dad but they were going to be another 10 minutes. Then a car pulled over and some man got out and came over to me. He asked me if needed anything, which I said no to, because I didn't. And then he d-dragged me behind the trees a-and...and" Blaine broke down into tears. Kurt tried to swallow the sick feeling that he was getting. He knew roughly what Blaine was going to say. Kurt tried to form a response to let Blaine know that he understood what he was going to say.

"So h-he.. he.. r-r-raped y-you?" Kurt choked back. He was overcome with hate, anger, sadness, and sympathy. He couldn't even imagine what that would do to Blaine. Blaine couldn't speak, so just shook his head. Kurt felt a small wave of relief wash over him, but the other emotions were all still there. He knew that he couldn't do anything about that now though because right there and then, it was about Blaine. Kurt wrapped his arms around the crying boy tightly, to let him know that he was safe now.

Blaine felt like a huge weight had been lifted. He'd told Kurt (near enough) what had happened to him, and he felt that now Kurt understood, they might be able to progress. _Slowly, _but still move forward. However, even though he felt better about telling Kurt, it was causing all the memories from that night to haunt him. He remembered the feeling of putting their hand over his mouth and trying to take his clothes off. He remembered the sound of his own screams. He could remember _everything. _Luckily before that monster had managed to do anything, Blaine pushed him off and ran to his car, where his parents were waiting for him, wondering where he had been. Blaine had told them right away and they looked after him, but for over a year, Blaine couldn't even have anyone touch his arm without him freaking out completely. As a family, they'd decided not to go to the police, because Blaine had no idea what the person looked like and because thank God Blaine wasn't hurt. They'd kept it between them though, not telling another soul. But now Kurt knew as well, as he was as good as part of the family.

They had no idea how long they were sat there on the floor, holding each other. Burt and Carole had obviously seen what state Blaine was in when they let him in, so didn't come in to check on them. Kurt looked up at the clock after a while, and saw that it was past midday. As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly, causing Blaine to jump out of his arms. They both looked at each other and laughed. Then sighed at the fact that they hadn't laughed properly since their first date.

"Shall we go and get something to eat?" asked Blaine, holding out his hand to Kurt.

"Yeah" Kurt nodded, taking hold of Blaine's hand and guiding him down to the kitchen.

Everyone else had gone out, but Carole had left a note on the table:

_K,_

_Me and your dad have gone shopping. We'll be back around 3. I didn't know what time you wanted lunch so I made some sandwiches and put them in the fridge. Tell Blaine to help himself to anything he wants. I hope you are both alright._

_Love_

_C x_

Kurt smiled. His dad and Carole had only been married for a few months, but already Carole was a best friend _and _a mom to him. Carole really cared about Kurt and would do anything for him. Kurt turned to Blaine who was sat awkwardly at the table. The last time Blaine had been sitting there was when Burt had given him 'The Talk'.

"Carole said there's food in the fridge and that you should help yourself to whatever you want" Kurt smiled at Blaine, trying to get back to normal.

"Ok. I am pretty hungry" Blaine said, pushing himself up and walking over to Kurt, wrapping his arms around the boy in front of him.

Kurt turned around and wound his own arms around Blaine, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"How are you?" Kurt asked, his voice thick with worry.

"I'm...I'm.. I've been better" Blaine laughed weakly "But I feel better now that you know about me. It's been a huge weight lifted. I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine. More than anything" Kurt said into Blaine's shoulder.

The two boys – well, Blaine – ate all of the sandwiches that Carole had made, sitting at the table talking about meaningless things, their legs tangled together. When they finished eating, they moved into the living room and cuddled watching a film. Kurt had let Blaine choose, so they were watching The Little Mermaid. Kurt wasn't concentrating on the film, he was watching Blaine instead, admiring every little thing about him. The way that his eyes brightened when he was singing along to the songs, the way that he mimed pretty much all of the dialogue and just everything. Eventually, Kurt felt his eyes start to droop and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, with his arms wrapped around his perfect boyfriend. They were in exactly the same position when Burt and Carole returned about half an hour later, making Carole smile before draping a blanket over them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- This chapter isn't very long and I'm so sorry it's not very good. It's sort of just a filler chapter. I apologise. So much. I'll make sure the next one actually has something interesting :)**

When Blaine woke up, he realised that someone was holding him. He started to panic before he lifted his head and saw Kurt, _Kurt_, fast asleep with his arms wrapped around him. As much as he loved the feel of Kurt just holding him, Blaine's neck was at a really odd angle and he needed to shuffle. Blaine decided that he wouldn't wake Kurt up, he'd try to be as careful and quiet as he could as to not waking up the sleeping angel above him. Unfortuneately, Blaine wasn't the most graceful and when he tried to shuffle, he fell off the sofa, landing on Kurt's feet.

"SHI- Blaine... what are you doing on my feet?" Kurt shouted, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands.

Blaine couldn't help but smile lovingly at Kurt, whose hair was sticking up in a few places. He found it so adorable and completely forgot that Kurt had just asked him a question.

"Blaine? Are you going to answer my question? And what are you grinning at?"

"Well, to answer your first question, I tried to shuffle but fell off the sofa. And I'd rather not answer your second question because if you jump up, I will be injured" Blaine announced, starting to laugh.

"Seriously, Blaine. Is there something on my face or what?" Kurt said, starting to look genuinely worried about what was wrong with him.

"No no. You look perfect." Blaine said, pulling himself back onto the sofa to kiss Kurt gently.

Blaine pulled away and leant back against Kurt's chest, checking the time on his phone. As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly, causing both of the boys to laugh.

"Come on, I bet my family are all sat there eating dinner so let's get some before Finn eats it all" Kurt giggled, getting up and pulling a pouting Blaine into his arms.

As they made their way to the kitchen, fingers interlaced, Kurt suddenly stopped.

"Blaine" Kurt growled, turning to face said boy.

"Yes, honey?" Blaine grinned, faking innocence.

"Were you about to let me walk into a room with my family in it looking like _this_" Kurt snarled, his face beginning to redden, pointing at his hair.

Although it should have scared Blaine seeing Kurt getting progressively angry, he just found it hilarious and had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Like what, Kurt?" Blaine said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I swear to god, Blaine, if you don't cut this innocent crap, I will kill you."

"Threatening me now, are you? I guess I'll go back to Dalton. I don't really want to be killed tonight" Blaine laughed, turning around to start walking to the door.

When Blaine tried to leave, he realised that Kurt was still gripping his hand tightly. Kurt tilted his head and gave Blaine a don't-even-bother look, and started to drag him into the kitchen.

"Or, I can stay. I don't mind" Blaine smirked, letting himself be pulled along.

When they reached the table, Blaine pulled out Kurt's chair for him before sitting down himself. Kurt was still glaring at him and Blaine was starting to wonder if he was seriously angry or just joking around.

"How are you feeling, Blaine?" Burt said gruffly, looking up at the boy who he had let into his house this morning, crying.

"I'm better now, Sir, thank you. And thank you for the sandwiches, Mrs Hummel, they were delicious" Blaine beamed.

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically. Whenever Blaine was around adults, he turned into the perfectly polite gentleman.

"Come on, kid. It's Burt and Carole. And I'm glad you're better." Burt said, then turning to look at his son who was looking annoyed. "What's wrong, son?"

"Oh. Kurt's just angry because I was laughing at the fact that his hair is sticking up a bit. Apparently it was a bad idea" Blaine laughed, glancing at Kurt who gave him a death stare.

"He'll get over it, Blaine. It may take a while but he will, I know from personal experience." Burt turned his gaze onto Kurt "And Kurt, your hair looks fine."

The rest of the dinner went by quickly, with Burt and Carole asking Blaine about various things and Finn chiming in with the odd comment. As much as Kurt was still angry with Blaine, he couldn't help but feel his anger melt away when he watched Blaine being Blaine. They way he threw his head back when he laughed, the way his eyes sparkled even more than usual when he spoke about things he was passionate about and the way that he ran a hand through his curly hair ever once in a while. Blaine then turned to look at Kurt, and smiled lovingly at him, leaning to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder. That was then proceeded by an "aww" from Carole and a smile from Burt. After everyone had finished eating, Burt and Finn made their way to watch a football game in the living room and Carole started to wash the dishes. Kurt and Blaine stood up and walked into the hall.

"I should really get back to Dalton" Blaine murmured, wrapping his arms around Kurt, who sighed.

"It's Saturday though. Can't you just stay here for the night?" Kurt replied, kissing Blaine once on the lips.

"Maybe. If I had a good enough reason to..." Blaine trailed off.

"What about getting to snuggle with your fantastic, lovely boyfriend for the entire night? Is that a good enough reason?"

"That does sound good. I suppose I'll go and find him" Blaine smirked, starting to pull away. Kurt pulled him back and kept his arms secure around the boy's waist.

"Oh, there he is" Blaine whispered.

"Hi" Kurt said, leaning forward so his forehead was rested against Blaine's, their noses grazing.

"Hey" Blaine smiled.

Kurt went into the living room and asked his dad if Blaine could stay over, and as Kurt had interrupted an apparently very important game, Burt said yes straight away. Walking out of the room, Kurt spotted Blaine sitting on the stairs, humming to himself with his eyes shut. Kurt walked up to him silently, not wanted to disturb him, and sat on the next step down. He leant over and rested his head on Blaine's legs, watching as the other boy's eyes opened and sparkled. Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair as he looking into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes.

Kurt sighed before speaking. "Shall we go upstairs?"

"Yeah, stairs aren't the best place to sleep. Although as long as I was with you, I would sleep anywhere" Blaine grinned, making Kurt laugh.

"Oh my God, that's so cheesy, Blaine." Kurt giggled, standing up and holding his hand out for Blaine.

"It's true though" Blaine smiled, pulling himself up and letting himself be guided to Kurt's room.

Blaine gulped as he entered Kurt's room. When he had been in here this morning, he had told Kurt his biggest and only secret, and being in Kurt's room reminded him of just how vulnerable he was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thankyou for pointing out that I'm an idiot and somehow managed to update with a chapter from ages ago. I'm sorry, I have no idea what happened D:**

**A/N- Once again, sorry for not updating for 2 weeks, I suck. I just couldn't come up with anything to write for this, but here we go :) It's quite cute, so yay. Lemme know what you think by dropping a review, I will love you forever. Literally.**

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, noticing the scared expression on his boyfriend's face and taking Blaine's face in his hands. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Um.. Nothing. I'm just... The last couple of times I've been in here, h-haven't been the nicest." Blaine stammered, looking up at Kurt.

Kurt sighed and kissed the tip of Blaine's nose. "There's no need to be nervous, Blaine. What's happened has happened. Now we can move on and be happy again." Kurt moved away and went to lie on the bed, beckoning Blaine with his hand once he was comfortable.

Blaine smiled through his nervousness and shuffled over to curl up in Kurt's arms. He felt so at peace whenever he was near Kurt; as if nothing else mattered in the world except for the two of them.

"I love you, Kurt" Blaine sighed against Kurt's chest.

"I love you too, Blaine, so much" Kurt whispered, rubbing circles into Blaine's back.

Blaine tilted his head up so that he was only millimetres away from Kurt's, looking into his eyes.

"I just want you to know, I _do_ want to have sex with you. I trust you with everything and I love you with all of my heart. I just don't want you to thi-"

Kurt cut Blaine off with a quick kiss. "Blaine. I know what you mean, don't worry. I will wait for you. Whether it's weeks, months or years, I love you. I don't care if we never have sex, I want _you_, not sex. I'm sorry that I ever implied that I just wanted sex."

"Don't apologise. I overreacted about that whole thing. And thankyou, I really needed to hear that, even though I knew it" Blaine smiled and leaned forward to kiss Kurt more passionately than before, winding his hands into Kurt's hair and pulling him even closer.

Kurt could sense that things were getting more heated, the tightness in his pants was a sure sign, but he didn't want to push Blaine. Suddenly, Kurt felt himself moan into Blaine's mouth and then felt Blaine go still.

"Shit, Blaine. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.." Kurt trailed off, starting to try and move away from Blaine.

"It's ok, baby. I think we should cool off a bit now, though" Blaine laughed, and Kurt felt his heart start to beat again as he saw that Blaine wasn't running away screaming.

"Y-Yeah" Kurt sighed, pulling Blaine back into his arms.

"Goodnight, Kurt. I love you." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you more" Kurt said, kissing the top of Blaine's hair.

The pair of them fell asleep almost instantly, despite the fact that they had both been sleeping for most of the day, their breathing almost synchronised as if they were made for each other.

"Morning boys, time to get up"

Kurt and Blaine groaned as they heard Burt's voice from the other side of the door. Blaine sat up and stretched, laughing when he saw that Kurt had put a pillow over his head. He went into the bathroom and washed his face and attempted, and failed, to tame his hair. When he went in to talk to Kurt, he wasn't surprised to see that he had gone back to sleep. Blaine quietly left the room and walked down the stairs, coming face-to-face with Burt.

"Hey, bud. You okay?" Burt asked, putting on his coat.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay, Burt." Blaine smiled.

"It's fine, don't mention it. You're always welcome here. Where's Kurt anyway?"

"Still sleeping. I swear he's only been awake for like 5 out of the past 24 hours" Blaine laughed.

Burt grinned. "That's Kurt. I'm off to just check something at the shop, and Carole's gone to see some friends. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to make Kurt some breakfast in bed. What does he usually have?"

"He usually has some wheat-y crap, but as his dad, I know that he is a sucker for pancakes, even though he'll never ask for them. Have fun today, I shouldn't be too long." Burt said, walking outside and making his way to his car.

"Ok, thanks!" Blaine called after him.

When Burt pulled out of the drive, Blaine got to work on the pancakes. Luckily, pancakes were one of the only things that he could actually cook well. About 10 minutes later, Finn plodded into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, still half asleep.

"Are you making pancakes?" Finn yawned

"Yes, they're for Kurt but I've made way too many. Here you go" Blaine handed a plate over to Finn, who instantly brightened up.

"Oh my God. I love you, man" Finn chuckled, shoving huge pieces into his mouth.

"Don't say that around Kurt" Blaine teased, winking at him and putting the pancakes and fruit onto a tray.

Blaine slowly made his way back up to Kurt's room, throwing his head back and silently laughing at the fact that Kurt _still_ hadn't woken up. He put the tray on the empty side of the bed and walked around to where Kurt was sleeping. He stroked Kurt's hair gently until he started to stir. Blaine bent down to kiss Kurt's lips and when he pulled back, Kurt's eyes opened slightly.

"Morning, sleepyhead" Blaine grinned, ruffling Kurt's hair.

"Don't mess my hair up any more than it already is." Kurt groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What's that smell?"

"Pancakes" Blaine announced proudly, gesturing to the neatly arranged tray on the bed.

"H-How did you know I liked pancakes?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow and reaching over the grab one of the pancakes from the stack.

"I have my sources" Blaine smirked, taking one for himself.

"My dad?"

"Maybe"

"I knew it" Kurt laughed.

The two ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes, and Kurt was pleasantly surprised at how good a cook Blaine was. The food was really good.

"I can't eat any more, I'll explode" Blaine groaned lying on the floor on his back, closing his eyes.

"You've got-" Kurt started, noticing the bit of strawberry on Blaine's cheek. He smirked as he remembered doing sort of what he was about to do, on their first date.

"I've got what?" Blaine asked, not opening his eyes.

Instead of replying, Kurt rolled onto the floor and crawled over to Blaine, leaning over to the cheek where offending piece of food was and licking it off. Blaine jumped up instantly, almost headbutting Kurt in the process.

"You just licked my face!" Blaine shouted, starting to laugh. "What are you, a dog?"

"Are you calling your boyfriend a dog?" Kurt gasped, putting a hand on his chest, taking mock offence.

"And what if I am?" Blaine teased, looking at Kurt with his eyebrows raised.

Kurt leant over and licked Blaine's face again, causing them both to start laughing, Kurt landing on top of Blaine. Blaine took his opportunity and licked Kurt's face back.

"Blaine, that's disgusting!" Kurt shouted.

"Oh, so now it's disgusting?" Blaine laughed.

They lay there for what could have been hours, just listening to the sound of each other breathing. Suddenly, Blaine broke the silence.

"Do you want to meet my parents today?" Blaine asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"I mean, we've been dating for like two months and you haven't met them yet." Blaine stated matter-of-factly

"Well, I'd love to meet them. I've spoken to your mom before but is your da-"

"When did you speak to my mom?" Blaine interrupted.

"Oh, um.. That first night you came here and you were crying and..." Kurt trailed off, not sure if he should continue.

"Oh, right. Ok. I was just hoping you hadn't like met her in person before, I want to be the one who properly introduces you" Blaine smiled. "And as for your question, my dad? He's awesome. He's just as supportive as yours, so you don't need to worry. They're both dying to meet you actually."

"Wow. Well, sure. Why not." Kurt said, suddenly getting nervous at the prospect of meeting his boyfriend's parents.

"Don't worry, they already love you, even though they haven't met you. You'll be fine"


	11. Chapter 11

"Do I look ok, Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking at his hair in the mirror

"You look perfect, Kurt, as always" Blaine chuckled, watching Kurt get flustered as they approached his house.

"You're sure?" Kurt pressed "I don't want to make a bad first impression"

"Kurt" Blaine sighed. "It is not possible for you to make a bad first impression. You could go into my house wearing a trash bag and punch my parents and they would still like you because you make me happy" Blaine grinned as he saw Kurt laughing too.

"Ok, ok. I get it. But don't worry, I wont punch your parents" Kurt laughed, feeling more relaxed.

They drove in content silence for the last 5 or so minutes of the journey, Kurt humming parts of songs. When Blaine stopped the car, he reached over the console and held one of Kurt's hands, which he could see were starting to shake a bit. Kurt looked up and smiled nervously before opening the car door and stepping outside, taking a deep breath. Blaine quickly got out of the car and made his way over to Kurt, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist reassuringly.

"Seriously, don't worry." Blaine whispered into Kurt ear as they approached the front door.

Blaine went to ring the doorbell but before he had the chance to, the door flung open to reveal a short, dark-haired woman, who looked a lot like Blaine, grinning widely at the couple.

"Hi mom" Blaine shouted, unwinding his arm from Kurt's waist to hug his mother tightly. "It's been so long"

"I know, sweetie. I've missed you lots." the woman sighed, stroking Blaine's curly hair. When she looked up from Blaine's face, she seemed to remember that Kurt was there and practically squealed. "And you must be Kurt?"

Kurt was suddenly engulfed in a hug and after a moment of shock, he relaxed into it. "Yes, that's me" Kurt laughed.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Blaine's mom, but call me Kate." Kate Anderson pulled back, as if to get a better look at Kurt. She turned round to Blaine. "He's cute" she stage whispered, causing Kurt to blush while Blaine nodded and smiled.

"Where's my son?" a man shouted from inside. After a few seconds, the man appeared, smiling and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Hey, dad" Blaine chuckled, pulling away. "I'd like you to meet Kurt, my boyfriend"

"Well, Kurt, it's great to meet you" Mr Anderson said, hugging Kurt. "I'm John Anderson, but just call me John"

"Thanks, John. And thankyou for letting me come to meet you" Kurt said, still feeling slightly nervous.

"Don't mention it. It's nice to meet the boy who has made our son more happy than he's ever been before" John said, ruffling Blaine's hair.

"Let's not stand out here any longer, come on boys, inside" Kate announced, turning around to walk into the house, everybody following after her.

Blaine led Kurt into the living room and they sat down on the sofa, Kurt resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and entwining their fingers together. They spoke about meaningless things and Kurt couldn't help but gush over how nice Blaine's parents were. After about half an hour, Blaine's mom came into the room to say that dinner was ready.

"You two are too cute" she cooed. "Let me get my camera"

"Mom" Blaine groaned, rolling his eyes, watching as his mom rushed out of the room and returned with a camera in her hand.

"Shh, Blaine. Now, both of you smile" Kate giggled.

"No" Blaine groaned again, hiding his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"Aw, come on, Blaine." Kurt laughed, lifting Blaine's head up and kissing his cheek, noticing the flash that went off as he did.

"Got it! Ok, now dinner's ready boys, so if you would like to make your way into the dining room" Kate announced, nearly skipping out of the room.

Blaine stood up and stretched before holding out his hand for Kurt, who grabbed it and pulled himself up, not letting go once they were walking to the dining room. They sat down next to each other, opposite Blaine's parents. After they had finished eating, the four of them made their way back into the living room and started talking about anything and everything they could think of. When the time came that Kurt and Blaine were going to go back to Kurt's, John asked if he could have a word with Kurt alone. Kurt stiffened and automatically felt scared as he robotically followed his boyfriend's father out into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

"Don't look so scared, Kurt. I'm not going to do anything" John chuckled, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. He sighed."I just need to talk to you about something. Right, so I'm assuming Blaine has told you about what happened to him in the past"

Kurt nodded, still unable to say anything.

"Ok, so then you know how fragile he is. I am not in any way implying that you will do this because you seem like a fantastic boy, this is just hypothetical, but if you _ever_ do anything that will hurt Blaine in any way, I will _not _ignore it. Got it?" John said, looking directly in Kurt's eyes.

"I-I.. Uh.." Kurt trailed off before taking a deep breath "I love Blaine with everything that I am and I would never hurt him, that I can promise you, Sir"

John exhaled and smiled "Sorry about that, but you know. Customary father-to-son's-boyfriend talk and all. And it's the first one. Was I scary enough?" John chuckled, winking at Kurt.

"Well.. Uh, yeah. At least _I_ thought you were" Kurt laughed nervously.

"Well, there's no need to be scared of me, Kurt. As long as you treat my son as well as you have been, we will have nothing at all to worry about"

Kurt and Blaine said their goodbyes, hugging everyone and promising to visit soon, and then they walked to the car. When Blaine started to drive, he sighed and reached over to hold Kurt's hand.

"So, how'd you like my parents?" Blaine asked, quickly looking at Kurt.

"They were amazing. They're so nice and caring." Kurt smiled.

"And uh.. What did my dad say to you?" Blaine groaned, hoping that he didn't say anything too bad.

"He said that he hates me and we shouldn't be together and that he's shipping you to a boarding school in Russia so that you never have to see me again" Kurt rolled his eyes seeing that Blaine was genuinely scared. "I'm joking, honey. He told me to never hurt you, which I don't plan on doing by the way"

Blaine exhaled "Kurt. Don't do that. I thought he actually didn't like you. And even if he did ship me of to Russia, that wouldn't stop me from loving you. I will always love you" Blaine said truthfully.

"I will always love you too. Together forever?" Kurt asked, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Together forever" Blaine repeated, with a huge smile that was sure to last a lifetime

**A/N- Hey, sorry it's been a while, but here we go. I just want to apologise for the monstrosity that was that last chapter. I've read it since I've posted it and it's a giant fail in my opinion. If you liked it, then I guess I'm off the hook, but I'm still not happy with it at all. As I've also said on my other fic, as I'm English, I'm in the middle of these exams called GCSEs, which are pretty big even though they're pretty pointless, so I need to revise for them. However, I finish school on 31st May and don't go back until September, so I'll have _pllllenty_ of time to write. Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**(Also, I got a review saying that I use loads of Britishisms. I'm sorry. I _am_ from England and I've tried to not make it sound too English-y. If you notice something in particular that is just so non-american it ruins the fic, tell me and I'll change it asap. I've tried my best and it's just me working on these so I don't notice everything.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- There'll be a longer one at the end, but I just wanted to say that this chapter includes the first smut I've ever written in my entire life. Enjoy!**

Kurt sighed as he made his way from his car to the huge doors that led into the entrance hall of Dalton. He was picking Blaine up for a date and was pretty frustrated that Blaine hadn't said anything about the fact that it was exactly 6 months since they met. Kurt hadn't forgotten, he'd bought Blaine a present and everything, and he'd been hinting more a few weeks about the significant date but he had heard nothing from Blaine that suggested that he knew. Kurt wrapped himself up in his thoughts, trying to prepare himself for if Blaine _hadn't_ remembered, telling himself that he shouldn't cry or get too angry. He took a deep breath and walked into the common room, looking around for Blaine, who was nowhere to be seen. His eyes fell on Nick and Jeff, who were looking slightly suspicious as normal.

"Hey, Kurt!" Nick shouted, waving enthusiastically.

"Um.. Hi. Where's Blaine? We're meant to be going on a date" Kurt asked, cocking an eyebrow questioningly.

"Date?" Jeff asked, looking confused. "Blaine didn't say anything about a date, he's up in his room studying, even though we don't start lessons for like 3 weeks."

"What a nerd" Nick coughed, causing them both to burst into laughter.

"Oh" Kurt mumbled, feeling the anger building up inside him "Well, I guess I'll go and see him then"

Kurt stomped out of the room and headed for Blaine's room, ignoring the tears that were starting to fall freely from his eyes. He had told himself not to get angry, but the rage bubbling up inside him made him ignore the part of his brain that told him that.

"Hell yeah" Jeff shouted, holding his hand up for a high-five "We are awesome"

"I know we are" Nick laughed, returning the high-five.

"Kurt didn't expect anything"

"Nope. But he looked pretty pissed"

Blaine exhaled as he lit the last candle. He took a step back and admired his work. Then he went into the bathroom to make sure he looked alright. _You can do this, Blaine_ he thought to himself, _You love him and he loves you, that's all that needs to matter tonight. Just relax an-_

"BLAINE, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN"

_Oh shit._

Blaine practically ran to his door and opened it slightly, flinching when he saw Kurt's face. Looking extremely angry. Kurt looked him in the eyes before starting to shout.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT OUR DATE? YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW ANGRY I AM RIGHT NOW, I COULD LITERALLY-"

Blaine flung the door open, revealing what he'd been working on for the entire day. Candles flickered romantically around the room, covering the majority of the hard surfaces in the room. There was a small pile of presents arranged in a heart on the bed, which had a beautiful banner hanging from it reading "Happy 6 Month-iversary, Kurt" in delicate letters. Kurt stood in awe for a few seconds before looking back at his boyfriend.

"Happy anniversary, baby" Blaine whispered nervously, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes. "I'm sorry if this is really tacky and you hate it, I'll tak-"

"Shhhh" Kurt hushed, placing a finger over Blaine's trembling lips and then slowly passing Blaine and walking into the room.

Blaine turned around, not knowing whether to feel scared or glad that Kurt hadn't said anything yet. He decided to take a chance and wrap his arms around Kurt, resting his head on Kurt's back. It took another minute or so before either of them spoke.

"Oh my God, Blaine" Kurt sighed, turning around to face the gorgeous boy in front of him.

"You really like it?" Blaine asked, his eyes shining

"No. I _love_ it" Kurt breathed, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips.

Blaine relaxed into the kiss, feeling relieved that Kurt wasn't angry anymore. He felt Kurt wrap his hands his neck, gradually winding them into Blaine's curly hair. Blaine could feel where this was going, and for the first time ever, he was ok with it. Every since the attack, he'd been uncomfortable with anyone being anywhere near as close to him as this. However, Kurt was the exception. Kurt was the person who made Blaine feel like he could do anything. Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's waist and started to move his hands downwards. He felt Kurt pull away slightly and looked up at him confusingly.

"Blaine" Kurt whispered against Blaine's parted lips, looking him directly in the eyes. "Don't do something you're not comfortable with"

"I'm not." Blaine replied, stroking the small of Kurt's back with his thumbs. "I've been thinking about it, and I-I'm not ready to go all the way, but I know that I can trust you. I want this, Kurt. So badly"

Blaine heard Kurt's breath hitch and he took it as an opportunity to leaned forward and continue kissing him. He felt Kurt tense for a fraction of a second before he reciprocated, tracing Blaine's bottom lip with his tongue. Blaine parted him lips and let Kurt's tongue dance with his, moving his hands surely into the back pockets of Kurt's skinny jeans, smiling when he heard Kurt whimper slightly. Blaine started to lead the way to his bed, swiftly using one arm to push the presents gently off the bed before leaning backwards and pulling Kurt onto him so that they were both lying down. He pulled away from Kurt's lips.

"I love you so much, Kurt"

"I love you too, Blaine. Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurt asked, running a finger up and down Blaine's leg, each time getting closer and closer to the obvious bulge in Blaine's jeans.

"Oh my God, yes. Yes, I am sure. I'd tell you to stop if I didn't want this. Oh God, _Kurt_" Blaine gasped, squeezing Kurt's ass a bit harder as Kurt finally reached Blaine's zipper and pulled it down.

Blaine lunged forward and pressed his lips to Kurt's, lifting up his hips as Kurt slowly and hesitantly pulled the jeans lower and lower down past Blaine's knees, leaving him in his underwear, which left hardly anything to the imagination. Kurt moaned loudly into Blaine mouth as he lowered himself down and felt Blaine's nearly naked erection pressing into his own clothed one, the friction feeling better than Kurt had ever imagined.

"_Blaine._ I-I Touch me, Blaine. Please" Kurt whimpered, rolling his hips down into Blaine's.

"I- Uh, yeah. Of course, baby. Oh my _God_, this feels so good" Blaine moaned, reaching to Kurt's jeans and beginning to peel them off, purposing brushing against Kurt's dick and smirking when he heard Kurt hold back a scream of pleasure. After he had taken off Kurt's jeans, he reached to the hem of Kurt's shirt and pulled it off before doing the same to his own, throwing them carelessly across the room. Blaine suddenly froze. He had no idea what he was meant to do now. Kurt sensed his hesitation and immediately rolled off him.

"I'm sorry, Blaine" Kurt choked out, looking over at Blaine, who was looking slightly confused as to why they had stopped.

"No I-I want to do it, I swear. I j-just don't know what I'm meant to do." Blaine blushed, feeling his cheeks turning red.

"I'll show you" Kurt growled quietly, straddling Blaine's knees.

Kurt hooked his fingers into Blaine's underwear and pulled them down painfully slowly, watching Blaine's face as he closed his eyes and groaned obscenely loudly as the material grazed his achingly hard dick.

"_Kurrrrt. _I'm already so close. Please..." Blaine whimpered, throwing his head back.

Kurt paused for a moment after removing Blaine's underwear to look at Blaine. He looked so perfect, in every way. Blaine opened his eyes and locked his gaze on Kurt's, looking at him questioningly.

"You're so beautiful, honey. I love you" Kurt smiled lovingly.

Blaine laughed nervously, the laugh turning into a strangled scream as he felt Kurt's mouth around his cock. He tried to close his eyes and just enjoy the feeling of it, but he couldn't help but watch Kurt as his mouth moved up and down his cock, sucking at the head.

"_Ahhh._ Kurt, I-I'm going to- If you don't-" Blaine moaned, reaching down and twisting his fingers in Kurt's -now completely ruined- hair.

But Kurt didn't pull off, instead he quickened his pace, hollowing out his cheeks and using his tongue to lick down the underside of Blaine's cock. Blaine saw stars, near enough screaming as he came the hardest he ever had, watching as Kurt swallowed around him until he had finished coming. Kurt pulled off with a pop and crawled back up to kiss Blaine, who could taste himself on Kurt's tongue. After a few minutes, Kurt pulled back to look at Blaine mischievously

"My turn."

**A/N- Oh God. Hope that wasn't too awful. As I said, this is the first ever smut I've written. Tell me if it's really bad and and I wont write it again for a while. Anyway. I literally sat cringing while writing it because I was like "oh my god, what if my parents find this." and "what if when I post people I know find it" and "The only things I know about this is from reading fanfics arghghgh". So, I hope you enjoyed it, I think the next chapter will be them exchanging their 6 month-iversary gifts. Thankyou for the reviews and alerts, it really means a lot to me that people actually read what I write, I love you all. Also, I know I said I have exams, but I'm not going to lie, I don't revise, so I suppose I should have got this up sooner. But I didn't want the pressure of exams plus me thinking "everybody's going to get annoyed that I haven't posted", so yeah. But I only have like 1 and a half weeks left at school yay. Ok, I'll leave now and sit in a cupboard or something because my smut is probably so awful and horrible. **


End file.
